


Drilled

by robinwritesallthethings



Series: Jeffrey Dean Morgan Characters [29]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Breast Fucking, Breastplay, Dirty Talk, F/M, Foot Fetish, Language, Oral Sex, Romance, Self-Insert, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-20 21:57:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21288806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robinwritesallthethings/pseuds/robinwritesallthethings
Summary: Negan consults with his wife in the office of their dental practice.
Relationships: Negan (Walking Dead)/Original Female Character(s), Negan (Walking Dead)/Robin Ballard (robinwritesallthethings)
Series: Jeffrey Dean Morgan Characters [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1933015
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	Drilled

Robin walks into my office while I’m squinting at paperwork. She rolls her eyes and comes over to me, pulling my glasses out of my pocket and slipping them onto my face. “Use them,” she admonishes me. “That’s what they’re for.” 

I wrinkle my nose at her. “They make me look like a fucking nerd,” I grumble. 

She laughs. “Negan, you’re a dentist. You are a nerd.” I wrinkle my nose more as she straightens the lapels of my white jacket and grins up at me. “But don’t worry, baby,” she soothes me. “Nerds are sexy now. Haven’t you heard?” 

I snort. “Is that fucking so?” I wonder, looking her up and down, letting my eyes linger on her perfect curves. “I’m not going to argue.”

I wink at her. She giggles before locking my door and stripping off her own white jacket as she steps out of her shoes. “Maybe you should show me how much you appreciate your nerdy, sexy wife,” she suggests slyly. 

I barely have time to put my things down before she’s grabbed my face in her hand, drawing it down to mine so she can kiss me. 

There are definitely advantages to owning a practice with your smoking hot dentist wife. 

Robin’s tongue flicks over mine teasingly before she sucks my lower lip into her mouth. “Fuck, I love it when you do that, Robin,” I moan, grabbing her and pulling her closer as she runs her hand over my chest. 

My fingers deftly undo the buttons on her shirt and I squeeze her generous breast, playing with her nipple through the thin lace of her bra. 

Her hand slides down to my crotch and she groans when she finds me already straining against my pants. Then she pushes me against the desk, dropping to her knees and undoing my belt and trousers, tugging them down along with my boxer briefs. 

“Fucking shit, Robin!” I gasp as she starts to jerk my cock and suck on my balls, flicking her tongue all over them. 

Then she’s got me in her mouth, bobbing her head up and down on me eagerly, sucking noisily. I curl my hand around her neck, watching her breasts bounce in her flimsy bra. “Get those fucking gorgeous titties out for me, sweetheart,” I request. 

Without taking me out of her mouth, Robin sheds her shirt completely, pulling it out of the fitted waistband of her tiny skirt. Then she teasingly peels her bra cups away from her big, soft breasts, lifting them and rubbing them against my high, tight balls as she continues to suck me. 

“Fuck, honey, I want in those beautiful tits.”

I grab her by the shoulders so I can lift her up into my chair. She keeps her mouth around me until she can’t anymore, sucking obscenely before she lets me go. 

Then she sits on the edge of the chair, grabbing my throbbing erection and rubbing it all over her breasts. I reach down and grab them, squeezing them as I lift them, pinching her swollen pink nipples between my fingers. 

“Oohh, fuck, Negan!” she squeals.

I chuckle as I squeeze her tits around my dick, tugging and pulling on her sensitive nipples as I bounce her around my shaft. “Yeah, you fucking like it when I fucking play with your fucking amazing titties, don’t you, Robin?” I tease her.

She nods eagerly, her face flushed, her hand still working my tip as she hangs onto my hip with the other. 

We should probably finish now, just like this, since I do have another appointment to take this afternoon. 

But then she purrs, “Fuck, Negan, I want you in my pussy,” and I know I won’t be satisfied until I’ve come deep inside her, just where she likes it. 

I lift her again, turning her so she’s on her knees in the chair with her ass facing me. I yank her skirt up, groaning when I see that she’s not wearing panties. “Fucking fuck, Robin, have you been fucking walking around like this all fucking day?” 

She giggles. “You know I have, Negan. I want to be ready for you any time you want me.” 

“Fucking sex kitten,” I growl, grabbing her plump, round ass in my hands to hold her steady while I push into her. 

Robin giggles again as the chair rolls forward, making my entrance a bit clumsy. I grunt in frustration. “Forgot this damn fucking thing is on fucking wheels,” I mutter.

I pull her closer so I can start thrusting, but then the chair rolls forward again. 

Robin is still giggling. “You’re fucking lucky I fucking love you,” I huff, pulling out of her and shoving everything on my desk out of the way before sitting firmly on it. “Come the fuck here and get on my fucking hard as fuck dick, doll.” 

“Aw,” Robin soothes me as she stands and crawls up into my lap, wrapping one arm around my shoulders as she reaches between us and starts to jerk my dick again. She kisses my nose affectionately. “I think you’re so fucking cute when you’re frustrated, Negan.” 

I’m about to snark back at her when she unexpectedly sinks down on me, so instead I find myself leaning back on the desk and hanging onto her delectable ass as she starts to ride me. 

“Fuck, Robin, that’s it! Fuck yeah, fucking ride my cock like a fucking jockey, babe!”

She lets out another sweet little giggle before she starts to ride me harder. Her tits bounce into my face. My nose brushes over her nipple and I open my mouth to suck it in, nursing on it roughly as she works my dick. 

“Fuck, Robin, I want to really pound that fucking pussy,” I finally pant. “Get your fucking perfect bouncy ass on this fucking desk.” 

It’s like a well-rehearsed dance as we switch positions and she lays down on the desk, arching her back to show off her breasts, opening her legs to expose her wet pussy to me. I lean over, craving a taste of her. She wriggles as I briefly taste her clit, pulling her leg up so her foot’s resting on my chest, letting her wrap the other around my waist as I push my cock into her again. Her toes point and she cries out softly, biting her hand to keep herself quiet. She’s a noisy little thing during sex, and I love it. 

I rub my hand over her foot. “Fuck, you have such pretty fucking feet, Robin,” I murmur.

That gets another giggle from her. She thinks it’s funny that I love her feet, but it’s not my fault that they’re so fucking beautiful. 

I suck her toes into my mouth as I start to thrust faster, my dick throbbing insistently inside her. “Fuck yeah, baby, these fucking feet get me so fucking hot.”

I pull her other leg up onto my chest so her feet are on top of each other, licking and sucking at both of them, running my hands over her smooth, shapely calves as I slam into her. 

“Mmm, yes, Negan, yes, yes, yes!”

She grabs her breasts in her hands, hanging onto them so they don’t bounce as much. 

“Fuck, Robin, I’m gonna come,” I grunt.

She nods, whining in anticipation. My belly tightens and I let myself go inside her just as she gasps and clenches around me. 

“Fucking fuck, yes, yes, yes…” I whisper, still rocking into her gently as I finish coming. 

I spread her legs again, slumping over her, lifting her breasts and gazing up at her as I start to kiss my way over them. She bites her lip, gazing back at me excitedly. 

“One more before we go back to work, Robin,” I tell her.

She nods, moaning as I flick my tongue over her stiff nipples. She tangles her hands in my hair and whimpers as I brush a gentle kiss over each of her peaks and then suck one into my mouth, teasing my fingers over the other. 

I reach down between us, pulling my cock from her, tapping my tip against her clit, still half-hard. She squirms against my cock as I push her tits together so I can suck on both of her nipples at the same time. I suck softly at first, then I suck harder, pulling her nipples up with my mouth, bobbing my head on them. 

I know she’s close. I know her body, and she knows mine. She knows everything I like, and I know everything she likes. I used to think that would be boring, but it’s still exciting every time. 

I jiggle her breasts in my hands, sucking even harder, rocking against her tender little clit. She squeals and then comes again. I hold myself against her, feeling every flutter until she’s done. “We are spending this entire weekend in bed, Robin,” I promise. 

She sighs happily, sitting up slowly as I stand and start putting myself back together. “I’d like that, Negan,” she agrees, shimmying her skirt back down and starting to find the rest of her clothes. “Do you need…?” she asks, trailing off as she glances at my crotch. 

I grin. I do still have a bit of an erection, but I planned it that way. I shake my head and smile at her wickedly. “I’m good. It’ll keep me on edge and drive me crazy until we get home.” I move over to her and kiss her forehead. “Then as soon as we’re in the front door, I am going to pick you up and bang the fuck out of you against it.” 

She blushes and shivers, her nipples clearly visible as she buttons her shirt. I slip my jacket back on, pulling my glasses off and cleaning them quickly, making a show of putting them back on. “You were right,” I agree. “Nerds are fucking sexy.” 

She kisses my cheek and then I make my way out into the hallway to my last appointment of the day. 

“You’re late, Negan!” Florence admonishes me playfully as I walk into the exam room.

She’s an older woman in the neighborhood who is an absolute sweetheart, and she loves it when I flirt with her. 

I can’t resist a joke. I make sure my voice is loud enough for my wife to hear before I say, “My apologies, Flo. I had some extra drilling to take care of.” 

Robin’s delighted laughter echoes down the hallway as she leaves my office.


End file.
